iKnow You
by Kioni
Summary: This is an AU story. What if Sam and Carly didn't know each other? Would this have stopped Carly from dating Freddie? Sam finally meets them when they are on a date with each other. SamxCarly a little CarlyxFreddie


AN: Hey peoples of earth who's clicked on my story. This story is going to be AU and in the future. Freddie, Carly, and Sam are going to be about 17 to 18. Since this is AU Sam and Carly don't know each other! I'll leave it to that. Hope you enjoy the story.

R and R!

* * *

"_Okay, Carly Shay. Take me seriously this time." Freddie says, his hands stiff at his side. He's sweating like usual before asking me. _

"_You act like you don't." I put my hands on my hips and grin._

"_Will you go out with me?!" He blurts out with his eyes tightly shut._

"_Sure, why not?" I say nonchalantly._

"_What?! Really?! I-I gotta go!" He quickly grabs the doorknob to my apartment and runs into his own._

Why did I say yes? After years and years I finally cave. I don't know how many countless times Freddie has asked me out, or said, "I love you," but I never really took it to heart because I didn't have feelings for him like that. Or did I? I don't know... being almost an adult is hard enough.

I opened my eyes staring at the random trinkets and splatters on the wall done from my brother, Spencer. I slung my arm over my eyes, covering the morning light from the window.

"Car-lay!" Spencer bursts into my room. Eh?! My older brother, now in his late 20's, still acts like an 8 year old in his "happy" time.

"Wha-?!" He starts jumping on my bed making me bounce up and down.

"Time!" I flop over to my face.

"For!" The covers are practically off.

"School!" Thud. Well, there goes my body falling on the floor and I get a mouth full of yesterday's shirt . I can't see anything since my hair pools around me covering my vision.

I mumble something incoherent then I feel arms loop under my arms pulling me up. Why...so...excited. Yeah, I'm not a morning person until I get my coffee.

"C'mon Carls, theres a surprise for you downstairs!" He runs off out of my room.

"Thanks for waiting." I look over to my open door.

Walking over, I close the door and I pull off my pajama's and get ready for school. I fix my bed ridden hair and put a light amount of makeup with a good outfit of course. I grab my side bag and sling it over my shoulder. I take a last glance at the mirror before trotting downstairs.

Down the stairs, I head over to the kitchen, grabbing a quick snack before heading off. Laying my hand on a juicy red apple, I turn over and see—Oh My God!

"Dad!" I ran over to him, stopping right before hugging him, and his arms are wide open. I haven't seen him in forever since he's been stationed in Iceland. He's actually starting to look a little like my granddad now.

"Carly Shay." He big arms opened with gentle care within them.

"Permission to hug?" I said, barely waiting to jump on my father.

"Permission granted" The large man said. That ended with having a squealing moment and jumping on my dad into a giant bear hug. Spencer ends up joining and having a big family hug. We're so mushy.

Finally letting go and done being smashed by the two men I care most about, Spencer ran back into the kitchen, grabbed his wallet and gave me money for lunch. A knock was heard from the door and Freddie entered. Guess that means it's time to go.

"Mr. Shay! How're you doing?" Freddie says in surprise, shaking his hand.

"Are you still after my daughter, son?" He says with a laugh. Freddie hasn't changed much since middle school except he's taller now and, of course, looks older.

"Yes, yes I am sir." He laughs with him. Freddie has known him since forever, but my dad could still intimidate him until no end. "Actually I'm taking Carly out today." His smile grew even wider after his years of trying. My dad gave him a perplexed look and that gave my queue to drag him out the apartment and down the stairs.

* * *

I walk over to my locker, switching books in and out, when Freddie walks up to his locker one over from mine.

"Nothing is ever interesting anymore, besides iCarly." I sigh and lean against my locker. Freddie pokes his head out of his locker.

"Don't worry Carls. At least you don't get in trouble besides that time back then when we spied on Ms. Briggs." He closed his locker and slug his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh yes. That pointy boobed woman." My face was stern from the remembrance of my middle school teacher. I don't get why she teaches when she hates kids anyways, like a lot of teachers. Different school but yet the spitefulness of the teachers stay the same.

"Besides that, sports seem to rule the school since we've been here." I grab my own bag and we head out into the parking lot. We hop into my car and I start the car that I got for my 16th birthday.

"Freddie, when're you going to get a car?" I put it into drive and head back to our apartment building.

"My mom won't let me. She thinks that I'm going to run away if I do."

"Your mom over thinks things way too much."

"No...No, it's not that hard to believe." He opens the window and lets his arm hang out onto the side.

"Kinda like your allowance too, huh?"

"Yeah...gotta love my mom."

"That's some psycho over-caring love." I pulled into the parking garage and turned off the engine.

"Hey! That's my mom you're talking about!" He slammed the door closed and crossed his arms.

"Freddie.." I smiled the cutesy face that he usually turns into mush over.

"Fine, but at least don't say the truth to her." Yeah, he caved. We walked into the lobby, dodged Lewburt, and went up to our apartments. Trust me, nothing has changed. Different apartments, awesome brother, and crazy artwork all around in mine. It's actually pretty rare that I'm in his apartment though.

"Meet you at 8 o'clock?" That glimmer shown in his eyes again. Would you call this a pity date?

"Yep." I pulled the keys out of my bag.

"Don't ditch on me. I know where you live."

"Okay that was creepy on several different levels, and I'll never do that to you." I opened the door and left him with that.

"I'm home!" I yelled tossing my bag to the side and sitting on the couch.

"I'm still here!" Spencer screamed from the kitchen. I got interested and went in to see what he's making this time.

"What is that? And it smells really clean in here." I put my hands on my hips, staring at the sculpture in front of me.

"It's Mr. Soapy! I'm carving him out of soap for that contest!" He wipes his hands on a dish towel and lets the unfinished product sit there.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to go to some military office saying that he's staying with us for the week."

"That's great! I can't wait to tell him everything he's missed." I grab a drink from the fridge.

"Yeah. So, I thought you were going to go on a date with Freddie."

"It's been I don't know how many years that he's been asking me out. He's tried other girls, but c'mon, what can I do?"

"Yeah... He really does."

"Would this be a pity date?"

"Yeah, basically."

"That helps my conscience so much more!" I run upstairs to get changed. I slipped into a simple black dress with heels and a purse. Not too fancy, not too much. It works, right?

I hear a knock on the door, initiating that Freddie is probably here.

"Carly! It's Freddie!" I hear my brother call, and I take the elevator because I am not going down those stairs in these shoes. I'll kill myself and my expensive heels.

"Carly you look nice." Freddie says shakily, "Not that you usually don't look nice. It's just that you look more nice than usual. Imeanyou'reprettyandstuff." He starts shaking some more. I see dad walk up next to him with a grin on his face.

"You're rambling Fredward." I mock and shake my finger at him. Spencer walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Dad just had the 'talk' with him." That just put a question on my face.

"The talk?" I whispered.

"Oh, you know. The usual threats. Like what I do but a lot more intimidating." That just made me laugh. The things Spencer tried to do with the last guy I went out on a date with, Spence was the one that started to freak out instead.

"Dad, Spence, now you behave." I say in a playful mood as Freddie and I walk out the door.

* * *

We both got into the car and Freddie started to point directions, "Man, Carls, I thought my head was going to get chewed off in there."

"Isn't he a lovable guy?" I laugh, turning on my blinker and sit at the light.

"Yeah, real lovable. I would've rather have had a talk with Spence instead." He pointed the next direction.

"Then it wouldn't have scared the pants off of you."

"C'mon, I've known Spencer for years. You act like we haven't talked."

"Too much information! Where are we?" I pulled up into the parking lot and found a parking spot.

"We're at La Maisonette." He said proudly. I don't think I could even pronounce that.

"It seems packed. When'd you get a reservation?" I asked in awe.

"When I first asked you." He said simply.

"What?!" I almost tripped hearing this. The first time he asked me was ages ago.

"Yeah...I knew you'd come around kissing those frogs." Now he's lost in his own world.

"C'mon, lets get inside. I'm cold out here." We both walk into the small restaurant and wait to be seated.

"Reservation?" The lady asks us in her prissed up suit.

"Benson. Fredward Benson." He says calmly, but I almost crack up hearing the name. I can't help it. The kid's got a funny name.

"Right this way." She leads us to a table next to the window that looks out into the city lights. Wow, this is probably the fanciest place I've been to. I thought he'd bring me to one of the techy-places.

"Wow, you're right. This place is nice. Gotta say you out did yourself." I smile as we both take our seats.

"Well, what can I say? This is the Freddie way." He says, leaning back into his chair.

"I thought the Freddie way was a toasted bagel and grape jelly." I say confused.

"No, that's the Freddie breakfast way." He clearly knows that his moment was totally ruined. We both hush up when we see our waitress walk up to us. She's in a suit with her blond curly hair down and two pins holding it out of the way of her face. She pulls out a notepad and says,

"Hey, I'm Sam and I'm going to be your waiter for tonight."

* * *

AN: Hey guys you finally finished the first chapter! Sorry about taking so long to write a story (or not continuing my others...) But Hey! At least it's something. I don't know if my other stories are going to be continued or not. Hopefully they are. Please, drop a review people. Really need one. What I did wrong, what'd you think of it. If this story is good or lame tell me, and a reason why. Thanks for reading!

Can't wait to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
